Conventional eyelets of articles of footwear are configured to receive a fastening element (e.g., string, laces, etc.), and are typically formed within the upper proximate to the tongue. These conventional eyelets prevent the upper of the article of footwear from properly contouring and conforming to the various shapes of feet that may be disposed within the article of footwear, reducing the comfort of the article of footwear. In addition, if the eyelets are openings formed in an upper constructed from a knit material/fabric material, the eyelets may be subjected to amounts of stress or a force that causes the upper to rip at the eyelets.
It would be desirable to provide an eyelet system that is constructed from a base structure and a plurality of strands coupled to the base structure in a manner that forms a plurality of eyelet loops, where, when constructing an article of footwear, the base structure may be coupled to the article of footwear at any location. It would be further desirable to provide an article of footwear with eyelets that are flexible and adaptable, where the eyelets and the fastening element operate, move, and contour independent of the upper of the article of footwear. Furthermore, it would be desirable for eyelets that enable the upper of the article of footwear to tightly contour and conform to the shape of any foot placed within the article of footwear.